


Failed Training

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cas/OMC - Freeform, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Sex Slave Dean, Size Kink, Slave Castiel, Slave Dean, Spanking, Teen Dean, Training, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the newest acquired bed slave and it is Castiel's job to train him for their master but Dean isn't cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Training

Castiel stared down at the newest bed slave his master had acquired. The boy was a pretty young slave with bright green eyes and freckles. He watched how Dean was tugging on his restraints, something he  _shouldn’t_  be doing, as he lazily fucked one of his master’s dildos into Dean’s hole.

This first part was supposed to be hole training and getting the new slave used to having his ass full but it was mainly supposed to teach Dean how to beg their master for release.

“Harder.” Dean demanded trying to shove into it but thankfully Castiel had been thorough when tying Dean down. Instead there was a hiss of pain as one of Dean’s wrists yanked on his restraints. “I don’t know how you became a bed slave.” Castiel gritted his teeth and shoved the toy deeper, “Can’t fuck right with a  _toy_.”

He glared up at the impertinent slave and his hand, which had been teasingly stroking up and down Dean’s cock, tightened to pull out a whimper. It was impossible not to  _feel_  his master’s disapproval and he knew Dean’s continued disobedience was ruining his owner’s show.

It only took ten more minutes before Castiel heard the sigh of annoyance. “That’s enough.” Dread filled Castiel and he threw one last vicious glare at the new slave before sitting back on his haunches and lowering his eyes in submission. “I’m disappointed.” It was more than evident in his tone.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Castiel clenched his fists on his thighs. The sound of Dean  _scoffing_  had his blood boiling. His Master constantly lavished him with praise for being good and obedient. He was allowed orgasm after his Master had fucked him and his room was full of comforts he had earned with his ass and mouth.

He had been with his Master since he was a newly turned seventeen year old and some stupid  _teenager_  was causing his master to be disappointed in him. He had  _failed_  and Castiel didn’t fail. He went to his knees in an instant, took every single toy and bent himself into every single position his master wanted.

“Set up the machine and put on the biggest attachment. The attachment with the bumps along its length.” Castiel climbed off the bed and padded over in the direction of the machine his master had purchased recently. It was a new model with more punishing speeds and having only been attached to it once he knew at its highest speed it slammed the toy deep in a fast and vicious pace.

Castiel focused on his task and at the direction of his master he moved it toward the bench fixed to the floor. He selected the attachment he’d been instructed to use and grabbing the lube he set them up before waiting for further instruction.

“Secure Dean down to the bench and make sure his legs are spread out. Use the lube to open him further and set the pace for the highest setting.” Castiel could see his master looking at Dean with a frown before he was returning his attention to Castiel. “Then I want you to come here.”

No doubt for his punishment.

Anger twisted inside his gut but Castiel freed Dean from the bed and guided him towards the bench. “Bend over.” His voice was hard and Dean glared at him but followed his instructions.

 _A little too late_ he thought bitterly. It was supposed to be a simple training of how Dean should beg their master for release. The lesson was easy and Castiel couldn’t see how Dean would fail to grasp that concept. He wasn’t that stupid in his youth and Dean had no excuse.

Castiel knew that the person his master had purchased Dean from had trained Dean to take cock and toys up his ass from an even younger age.

He tightened the restraints until Dean hissed and tugged on them before he moved behind the other slave to secure Dean’s legs. The young slave’s round ass was presented perfectly and he could still see lube glistening around Dean’s slightly puffy hole.

After that machine was done Dean would be wishing he’d obeyed Castiel’s instructions on the bed. The gape of Dean’s hole alone from the toy would be impressive and the force behind the machine’s fucking would leave him walking funny for a few days.

Castiel slicked his fingers up and started a perfunctory preparation. He knew their master wouldn’t want Dean to tear but having some pain was always part of his punishment. Castiel pumped his fingers and scissored them as he loosened Dean’s hole and when it felt loose enough he slicked the large dildo up before moving it forward.

He made sure to work it all the way inside Dean’s ass, ignoring the whines and gasps, until it was fully seated. If Dean wasn’t strapped down they would be able to see it pushing against his stomach.

“Turn it on and come here, Castiel.” His owner’s voice had him moving quicker and Castiel turned the settings on, ignoring the sound of the machine and Dean’s startled sound when it started to brutally fuck him.

His feet carried him over to his owner and he kept his eyes lowered as Dean cried out behind him.

“I would think it would be easy to train a new slave. Are you losing your ability to obey?” the voice stayed low and disappointed as Castiel flushed with shame. “Maybe I should trade you now before your usefulness fades completely? Give you to a brothel and you can service men all day until you’re used up.”

He remained silent. There had been no indication that he was supposed to answer and Castiel didn’t want to anger his master further. He did not want to be sold to a brothel. Castiel knew exactly what happened in the ones that purchased slaves.

“Put a cockcage on and get the paddle. The one with holes in it.” Castiel clenched his teeth and followed the instructions. Because of Dean he was being denied orgasm. “I was going to let you fuck my new slave as a reward but you have completely lost the privilege of fucking Dean.”

He waited for his master to tell him he was banned from the other slaves but it never came. Relief rushed through him but he kept his features impassive. Castiel mourned the loss of release for however long his master decided to punish him and reluctantly collected the paddle.

“Over my lap.” Castiel handed the paddle over and lay over his master’s lap, tense already, as he glanced up to see Dean still getting pounded into by the huge dildo. It pumped violently in and out pulling whimpers and gasps as the bumps caught on Dean’s rim. “I expect better of you.”

The first smack of the paddle against his ass had Castiel clenching his eyes shut and biting back a low sound. He was very rarely, if ever, punished and the smack of the paddle had sent pain through him. There was a wail that came from where Dean was getting fucked and Castiel knew the other slave had come from the stimulation of being fucked.

He managed one last narrowed eye stare before his master was bringing the paddle down on his ass in rapid succession. Each hit was harder than the previous and his ass  _burned_  as the hits kept coming.

Castiel knew he wouldn’t be sitting right for a long while.

“Can’t even each a teenager how to obey.” His master’s words only made everything worse. “Maybe I’ve been too lax? I’ve spoiled you.” The hits started to come down on the backs of his thighs, “Giving you a nice room and letting you orgasm. Letting you get off using the other slaves as a reward. Maybe I should open you up to my guests? Have you cockcaged and tied down while you’re used as a wet hole.”

Castiel cried out in pain when the paddle returned to his ass. Tears started to freely flow from his eyes but he didn’t try to move away. Instead he lay there as limply as he could while blow after blow landed to his burning ass and thighs. Each one had more tears escaping and he started to sob in pain.

“I expect you to not fail me with Dean’s punishment and then I want you to prep yourself before bending over the bed.” Castiel felt himself hauled up and he whimpered lowly in pain. His face was flushed and his ass stung as he crossed the room back to Dean.

Each step had more tears spilling down his cheeks as his legs trembled and pain shot through him in horrible waves.

“I’m sorry.” Dean’s voice was low and hoarse as the machine continued to pound into him at an unforgiving speeding.

Castiel didn’t  _care_. His pride and his body had been injured. Instead he put some lube on his palm and reached under to start jerking Dean off. Dean whimpered and tried moving away from him, no doubt oversensitive from the constant stimulation and his previous orgasm, but Castiel kept moving until he dragged out another orgasm.

It had Dean sobbing and fighting against his restraints. Castiel focused on moving his hand and teasing Dean’s balls, mindful of the machine still working, as Dean shook and strained on the bench. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He was babbling but Castiel kept stroking and teasing until Dean was whimpering.

“That’s enough.” The voice instantly had Castiel’s hand stilling, “Prep yourself just enough so you won’t tear badly and bend over the bed.” Castiel took the bottle of lube and quickly opened himself up, biting his lip, until he had a couple fingers inside. He pulled them free and angled himself over the edge of the bed with his ass offered up. “I expect better from you in the future, Castiel.”

He gripped the sheets and clenched his eyes shut as his master pushed inside him. The prep job made the feeling of being penetrated painful and he knew that was another aspect of his punishment. He would  _never_  make this mistake again. Castiel refused to fail. His master fucked him hard and rough, grunting and moaning, as Castiel listened to Dean’s whimpers off to the left and the creak of the bed.

The feeling of his master’s cock in his ass felt like a white, hot poker ramming inside him.

Each snap of his master’s hips had the man hitting against his burning ass and Castiel was struggling not to start crying again at the pain. He focused on clenching down and pushing back as he knew his master wanted. Finally his master came with a moan, his release spilling inside Castiel, before he was slipping out and pushing one of Castiel’s bigger plugs inside. “I’m sorry master.” He murmured softly and sighed when a hand stroked his hair. “It won’t happen again.”


End file.
